


You sleep better with someone by your side

by Story781



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age II, Short, hi welcome to justice loves his gf what can i get you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story781/pseuds/Story781
Summary: Shot. Sweet. About cuddles. What more do you want from me.
Relationships: Anders/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Female Cousland/Justice (Dragon Age), Justice/Cousland, Justice/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Justice/Warden
Kudos: 1





	You sleep better with someone by your side

**Author's Note:**

> man i have no idea i was supposed to write smut but like made myself sad half-way through because boo hoo anders doesnt like me or whatever the fuck so i decided to turn to my most favorite comfort character because i never doubt him ever idk

The door opened without a creek this time. The floor did not make a sound either as he slowly approached the bed and kneeled next to it.

"I heard you weeping," Justice informed in his deep, booming voice, although it was obvious he was doing his best to keep it down. It was, after all, the middle of the night, as evidenced by the fact that the glowing cracks in Anders' skin were the only light source in the room, aside from the faint moonlight shining in through the window.

The former warden-commander shifted when she heard him speak and felt his hand rest on her side gently. Carefully. As if she was made of glass. Unlike his host, he held her like this surprisingly often.

"You heard wrong," she muttered, turning so far away from him, that her face was essentially pressed into the bed. "I'm fine."

A smile that was so unlike him tugged at his lips. He gently stroked her side with his hand, leaning forward to rest his head against her back.

"So you claim."

The sheets rustled as he slipped into the bed behind her, Anders' body just thin enough to fit in the small space she left between herself and the edge. He could, of course, circle the bed and lay on the much bigger space on the other side, but this somehow felt... softer. More intimate, in that kind, gentle way. His arms wrapped around her and he let his head find its place between her neck and her shoulder, where he pressed a kiss before settling down for good.

The woman groaned, wiggling for a moment, like that movement was supposed to either discourage him from holding her (which was very unlikely) or knock him back enough to make him fall off the edge (which was very likely).

"Justice..." she complained, turning her head just enough to catch a glimpse of his glowing blue eyes.

"Silence," he demanded, lovingly, nudging her head to lay back down. "Rest, if you are fine. You will regret not doing so in the morning."

She let out another frustrated sigh, turning away again and slipping one of her hands under her pillow. After some time though, she laid her other hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers together, and then she scooted forward to give him more room on the bed.

To Justice's content, the warden fell asleep in his arms quite quickly. And she didn't seem to cry again that night, which he in a moment of vanity attributed to his presence.

He spent the rest of the night by her side, holding her in his embrace and marveling at how she felt against him. Something Anders never did, he noted, before even realizing how much of that thought was a result of spending this much time with her (as he wouldn't have even cared to notice it otherwise). Even when his host awoke a few hours later and demanded regaining control of his own body, the spirit persisted, his fingers tracing the commander's back, the soft blue glow following every move.

It would be good for her not to wake up alone. Just this once.


End file.
